


Recover, Rebuild

by Nova_Raven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Duct Tape, Light Bondage, M/M, Sam Pepper Prank, Slow Build, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: Sam's still dealing with fallout from the Sam Pepper Prank.  He comes to Colby for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun alternate universe that's been floating around in my head for a bit. Respect to the real people and real relationships. 
> 
> For time reference, this is after Elton has moved out, and just assumes Kat never existed rather than trying to villainize her like I see some fics do.

“Dude… what?” Colby couldn’t have heard Sam right. Sam stood just inside his doorway, leaning into the doorframe, hand anxiously carding through his hair. Colby’s arms were crossed, a joking grin reflexively falling onto his face because he could not have heard Sam right and if he had it had to be a prank. Because Sam had definitely not just said what he had heard.

“I just… I keep thinking about the Sam Pepper prank, and that part just…” He shook his head, and Colby could see that he was thinking through his words, “Like I’ve processed the rest of it but I’m not sure why that part is stuck in my head…”

Colby laughed reflexively, disbelieving. “Yeah but… you want me to tie you up. With duct tape. And just…” He chuckled, “This is a prank right?” He started casting his eyes around the room. “Where’s the camera, dude?”

“There is no camera.” Color was flooding Sam’s cheeks. “I’m not joking around Colby.”

It was about 7:00PM on a Thursday. Colby had been getting ready to go downstairs and start a movie when Sam had poked his head into his room. The uncharacteristic solemnity of Sam’s demeanor had given him pause. Now that he knew why Sam was here, he didn’t know what to think.   

“I mean, you can’t be serious, you can’t really want me to tape you up like that,” Colby’s joking resolve was faltering under the clear embarrassment and start of regret that he could see in Sam’s eyes.

“Colby, I…” Sam swallowed, looking at the floor before looking back up, “I mean it, bro.”

And Colby could see no lie in his friend’s eyes. It was a result of their long friendship that he could tell during pranks when Sam was fucking around. It was why Sam rarely pranked him in ways that demanded lying. Colby could read him too well. And this time was no exception.

“Fuck dude,” Colby’s smile faltered, and he uncrossed his arms. “You really mean it.”

Sam looked away in discomfort. “You’re the only one I could even bring this up to. I mean, could you imagine Corey’s face?” He tried for humor, but only managed a faint ghost of a laugh.

Colby studied his friend’s face. “But why?” He asked, in honest curiosity. He couldn’t imagine any reason why Sam would want to be taped up and helpless again, not when Colby had already seen the trauma it had caused.

Sam sighed, cheeks red. “I don’t really have a good answer?” He responded, pressing his hands against his face. “Just that something about that feeling, of being helpless…” He shivered. “I can’t get it straight in my head. And it scares me. ”

Colby’s stomach twisted. He still felt guilty over that whole ordeal. That prank had pushed too far, he admitted it. He and Sam had spent a lot of time talking through the unintentional trauma he had caused, Colby holding himself fully responsible for not telling Pepper to back off on some of the elements of the prank. Sam had paid for that mistake, and Colby would do anything to make it up to him.

“So…” Colby rested his elbows on his knees, meeting Sam’s eyes. “What do you need me to do?”

 

***

 

Sam was wearing long sleeves and pants. They were going for restraint, not unnecessary pain when pulling the tape off. Sam’s ankles were already taped, and he sat on the floor, legs outstretched, as Colby climbed up to do his wrists. He started to pull Sam’s hands in front of him, but Sam halted him.

“No, you did them behind before.” Colby’s chest hurt a little as he took in the fearful anticipation in Sam’s eyes. Colby paused, hand still holding Sam’s wrist.

“Sam, are you sure?”

Sam was shaking faintly, but he answered, “I’m fine. Do it.” and met Colby’s eyes.

“Okay, okay…” Colby might have been shaking a little bit. Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment. He pulled his wrist back, only to roll onto his stomach and place them behind him. It was from this position he met Colby’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Colby started to shake his head. “Sam, I…”

“Colby,” Sam whispered, “Please.”

Colby didn’t let himself think any further before he started wrapping the tape around Sam’s wrists. Sam let the side of his head rest against the floor as he let Colby restrain him.

Colby tried to be gentle, fingers soothing the skin on the sides of the wraps, little apologetic touches for doing this again, doing it the first time. Under him, Sam tensed more the more tape was applied, and when Colby cut the tape and pulled away, he heard a whimper.

“Colby!” Sam looked up, desperation in his eyes that softened when he met Colby’s.

“Are you okay?” Colby asked evenly, fingers twitching to grab the scissors just a few feet away.

“I… I’m not… _not_ okay,” Sam whispered, and Colby watched the muscles that lined his friend’s arms flexing against the tape. “Just… really intense.”

“You want out?”

“Uh…” Sam shook his head hesitantly. “I don’t think so?” Colby sat back as Sam twisted his body, pulling against the tape. It held, and Sam shuddered, his breathing picking up. Colby’s chest ached. His own heart rate picked up. He held the scissors in his hands like some sort of reassurance, that he could stop this at any time, even if he wasn’t the one restrained.

“Sam,” Colby spoke, trying to anchor Sam against the panic he could see starting. “Sam, brother. What do you need? How can I help?”

Sam struggled for words. “I want…” He flushed red suddenly. “Could you uh… touch me, or something, I don’t know. I can’t…” He shivered, eyes closing, before flying open again. “Fuck, don’t do that,” he seemed to scold himself.

“Sam?”

“Because in my head, it’s jumbled up… with the memories. Because for that whole drive, I couldn’t see or move and there was no one…” He looked imploringly at Colby. “And I keep remembering.”

Colby’s heart beat anxiously in his chest. That night. Sam’s memories must be getting caught up in that night. “Hey, hey, I’m real,” Colby moved forward to hold Sam’s face in his hands, like he had done that night. “Sam, you’re safe, I’m here, it was just a prank.” Sam stared into his eyes, panting faintly, looking like he was on the edge of panicking. “Sam, I swear you’re safe, I can free you at any time, it was just a prank.”

Sam’s body strained against the tape, gasping and wincing as it pulled on him. “Colby!” He gasped, starting to crane his head around to look at his wrists.  

“Sam, brother, look at me,” Colby grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and used it to urge his friend’s face back towards him. “We’re okay, you’re okay, I promise you’re okay.”

Gradually, Colby was able to coax Sam out of his panic. His panicked breathing slowed, and the thrashing against the tape faded to nothing. Colby knew they were over the worst of it when Sam tilted his head against Colby’s hands, like a puppy looking for pets, blue eyes open and imploring. Colby smiled and scratched Sam’s head idly. The happy noise that came out of Sam’s mouth gave Colby no incentive to stop, so that was how Colby continued. He whispered reassurances to his best friend as he carded through Sam’s hair, scratching at his scalp and brushing fingertips along his neck and face. Sam ended up with his head tucked into Colby’s shin, body curled up to tuck his knees into his chest.

After an undetermined amount of time, Sam whispered softly, “You should probably let me go now.” Colby looked down at Sam to see his eyes still closed as they had been for a while now.

“Okay,” Colby agreed, moving away to reach for the scissors, noticing a slight pang in his chest and an empty cold spot on his shin as he did so. Sam stayed relaxed as his hands were cut free. However, he did move to sit up as Colby moved down to free his ankles.

He was rubbing his wrists absentmindedly when Colby asked, “Hey, you okay?”

Sam nodded, staring off into space a little bit. “Yeah,” He answered verbally. “Thank you Colby.” And he met his eyes. His gaze was so earnest that Colby had to look away, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

“Hey, no worries,” Colby said, chucking a little, before looking back at Sam. “Anything you need.”

“Would you do it again?”

And Sam’s looking into his eyes, and their bright blue is just so open and vulnerable that something Colby doesn’t analyze dances down his spine when Sam gives him that look and how can he say anything but;

“Whatever you need.”

 

***

 

Sam doesn’t ask again for a while. But when he finally does, it’s with a soft, “You got a moment?” and holding out a roll of duct tape.

Sam snuggles up against him almost instantly this time, resting his head over Colby’s crossed legs and only shaking slightly. However, when Colby begins petting his head, the shaking eases up, and after a moment, quiet pleased noises are all Colby can hear.

And so this becomes their routine. After a rough day or night, Sam will approach Colby with a roll of duct tape. Colby will tape Sam up, and his friend will settle into his lap, and Colby will stroke Sam’s hair until they run out of time or their limbs fall asleep.

And if Colby starts to look forward to the sessions in ways that aren’t entirely altruistic, he’s not going to say anything. He won’t say anything because he can hear the little noises Sam makes when he scratches his scalp, the little shivers when Colby traces down his throat, the whimpers when he pulls on his hair a little and he’s not sure what these things exactly make him feel.

Because the tingling and flip-flopping of his stomach are familiar sensations yes, but they aren’t sensations associated with Sam. They’re sensations he can attach to red lips on the Fourth of July, breasts pressed against his chest as those lips caress his, anticipation as a feminine hand traces down his abs to the waistline of his pants, not…

Blond hair ruffled from stroking, muscled arms slightly purple from holding a strained position, bright blue eyes that catch his gaze and hold it and he swears he can get lost in it…

Because that’s Sam. That’s his best friend. He’s not supposed to have those kinds of thoughts about Sam. He’s not gay, and even if he was, this was Sam, his best friend. Who he was sure had nothing more than platonic love for him.  

 _It’s just been a while since I’ve had a girlfriend_ , Colby decided, stomach twisting and dancing as Sam snuggled into his thigh. Colby sat in a straddle, Sam slightly on his side as he used his thigh as a pillow. _I’m just touch starved and Sam is right here, filling that void._

Sam moved his head up Colby’s thigh, seeming to seek another position, and the traitor in Colby’s pants gave a little jump at the proximity. “Fuck,” He whispered, unconsciously fisting a clump of Sam’s hair tighter than usual.

It was Sam’s moan that made everything so much worse, and Colby froze, looking down quickly to see Sam’s eyes open, his face flushed red. Sam looked mortified, and started to draw away. Colby’s gut reaction was panic, and _no!_ and he tightened his grip, pulling on Sam’s hair to hold him in place. Sam whined, and his whole body seemed to react, juddering harshly as his eyes flew up to Colby’s, wide and confused and… had Colby seen the look on anyone else he would have called it horny.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Colby released Sam’s hair and pulled his hands back. He was up against a wall, otherwise he would have scooted back with his whole body in his instinct to just _escape_.

Sam blinked for a moment, shifting his gaze away. He didn’t notice Colby’s slight panic, seemingly dazed before he shook his head. “No, I’m… I’m fine.” He muttered, shifting uncomfortably for the first time that session, and Colby instinctively tried to move his hips away so Sam wouldn’t see the effect that last noise had had on him. “My arm’s asleep though.”

Colby nodded, reaching for the scissors. He snipped the tape around Sam’s wrists first, and as Sam rolled onto his stomach to rub feeling back into his limbs, he shifted to cut the tape on his ankles.

Colby looked down at Sam. The boy was still slightly pink, looking like he was thinking as he rolled away from Colby and to his feet. “You okay, man?” Colby asked, instinctively reaching to run a hand through Sam’s hair.

The sudden inhale and heated eye contact he received in return shot straight to Colby’s dick. “Fuck,” Colby hissed, unwilling to break eye contact. Sam seemed to shudder at his gaze, and a little noise burbled at the back of his throat as Colby carded his fingers through Sam’s hair. Slowly but purposefully, not entirely sure what he was doing but wanting to hear more of those noises, Colby traced his fingers to the nape of Sam’s neck, taking a solid grip on the hairs there and _tugging_.

Sam whimpered, eyes closing and head dropping, unintentionally causing Colby to give his hair another good _tug._ Sam whined, hips thrusting down onto the floor as his hands found their way to grip Colby’s thighs.

“Shit.” An image of Sam pinned down, hair pulled back until the tendons in his neck strained to max as Colby fucked… “Fuck!” Colby yanked his hand back, loathing to do so but he needed to get his head in order because what the fuck was that image? Sam just looked so fucking pretty with all that heat in his face as Colby fucked him open and…

“Colby?” Sam’s voice, confused and slightly wounded, broke through his mental tumult.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, sorry,” Colby apologized, pulling his legs up to hide the traitorous hard-on he was sporting. “I shouldn’t have pulled your hair like that.”

Sam blushed, blinking for a moment before he looking away. “S’okay,” He said quietly, avoiding Colby’s gaze. Almost as an afterthought, almost too quietly for Colby to hear, he muttered, “’S’not like I didn’t enjoy it…” and Colby froze. Sam too seemed surprised the words had come out of his mouth. “Uh…” He started again but was cut off when Colby launched forward and gripped his hair, any words he might have spoken falling off into a moan as Colby pulled his friend’s face up to meet his eyes.     

Colby didn’t know where to take this from here. He knew where it would go if it was one of those shitty fanfictions that he and Sam found themselves the subject of all too often. This was the part where he would kiss Sam and then proceed to fuck him into the ground. Not that Colby was necessarily above that right now, but he had control over his dick dammit, and the last thing he needed to do was let his dick call the shots in this scenario that had very much not been discussed and could go very, very wrong very, very easily.

“Okay, Sam, I need you to listen to me,” Colby started, trying very much not to notice the way Sam’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, definitely not thinking of other places Sam could put his tongue. “I’m going to let you go, and we’re gonna go do our own thing for a bit. Because I am not in a place to make rational decisions okay?”

Sam blinked, nodding faintly and still staring at Colby with an undisguised hunger. “Sam!” Colby shook his hand firmly but Sam’s whimper and eyes closing told him he had had the opposite of his intended effect. “Shit, okay,” Colby hated every moment of it, but he gingerly freed his fingers from Sam’s hair, and stood up.

Sam made a slight noise of protest, blinking dazedly at him as he stepped away. “Colby?”

“I’m going to go downstairs and get a drink,” Colby explained, slowly backing away with his hands up, “You just… find me? When you’re ready, okay? Because we are not thinking clearly about this right now.”

Sam nodded, looking at the ground. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he looked back up, Colby could see that he already appeared to be coming back to himself. “Just… find me, okay?” He kept his friend in his gaze until he got to the door of his room, and though it felt a little bit like running away, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby didn’t see Sam for the rest of the night, but given that they had wrapped up relatively late it didn’t surprise him too much. When he didn’t see Sam for breakfast (even at the noon time he woke up) it still wasn’t horribly concerning. Colby chatted with the guys and ate his food, retreating up to his room afterwards to work on editing some videos.

He was knee deep in splicing clips for their intro when a knock at the door interrupted him. “Come in!” He hollered, saving the video file and pulling his headphones off. He turned around, seeing Sam standing anxiously in the doorway. His heart rate picked up as he took in his friend. His arms were crossed in discomfort, but a roll of duct tape was held in his hand. Colby’s eyes widened, surprised to see it there. “Sam?” He asked.

Sam didn’t answer at first, closing the door before going to sit on his bed. Colby was struggling to control his breathing. Was Sam going to freak out? Colby couldn’t really blame him. _Why couldn’t you just control yourself, Brock?_ Colby was just about to speak again, not able to take the silence, when Sam opened his mouth. “I’m… sorry, about everything that happened. I didn’t…” He licked his lips. “I didn’t expect it to go that way.”  

No yelling. That was… good? “You can say that again,” Colby huffed in agreement, unconsciously crossing his arms to mirror Sam’s.  

Sam ran a hand through his hair, and Colby was met with an urge to do the same thing. Because fuck, those noises…

No, stop. _Colby, control yourself_.

“I’ve done some thinking,” Sam continued, and Colby directed his mind away from those images. “And I think that… that’s something that caused my mental hang up about the whole thing, you know, with prank, because…” He anxiously played with the roll of duct tape. “I think I liked it? I mean, obviously not the terror thing but… the tied up thing?” He blushed. “I think I kinda liked that part. In retrospect, obviously,” He added hastily. “Because, when it was happening I was fucking terrified and…” He swallowed. “But I uh…”

“I’m sorry,” Colby said softly. He’d say it a million times if he had to.

“No, I mean, that wasn’t the point I was trying to make,” Sam shook his head. “Uh… You tying me up… that… I want to do that again. Like we’ve been doing. And…” He looked down and chuckled. “Fuck, this is so gay.”

“Well, I had a hard on after that last session, so I wouldn’t worry about that too much.” Colby didn’t know why he didn’t police his mouth more. One of these days it was gonna land him in a situation he didn’t want it to.

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, and Colby was afraid for a long moment, before Sam spoke. “Yeah, uh… me too,” Blood rose in his cheeks, and Colby felt like his own had to match. Sam continued, “And uh… I would be kinda okay if you wanted to… uh… keep touching me? Like uh… not… just my hair.” The last part was almost so quiet Colby couldn’t make it out, but when he did…

“Fuck,” He whispered, running a hand through his own hair. Blood rushed down to his dick, and Colby struggled to maintain enough blood flow in the northern head to not fuck this up. “Okay, uh… does that mean like… I mean, that’s a pretty broad thing to say bro, like…” Neck strained back, Sam bent over. “You want me to fuck you or something?”

Sam choked, hiding his face in his hands. “Uh…” He chuckled nervously, “Maybe not this time?” As if shocked the words had come out of his mouth, he groaned and fell back onto the bed.

So much for keeping blood flow up top… “Okay…” Colby said, shocked at how even his voice came out. “You want to me touch your dick?” He was kinda shocked how okay he was with it. He was _not_ going to think about that right now.

Sam peered at him through his fingers. “I uh… wouldn’t say no,” He answered quietly, and Colby could see the start of an erection in his pants.

Not that he was looking.

“Okay,” Colby repeated, “Uh… you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Now it was him fiddling with his rings as his heart raced, internalizing this new information and unexpected turn of events.

Sam nodded. “I think I can do that.” He paused for a moment, and then pushed himself forward slowly, picking up the duct tape and tentatively holding it out to Colby.

“Now?” Colby would never admit that his voice squeaked.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, face still red, “Uh… yeah? If you want to?”

_Fuck yeah I want to_. Pushing the tumultuous emotions to the back of his mind, Colby accepted the tape. “Sure. We can do that.”

 

This time was different. Sam had grown rather comfortable with their interactions of the past month or so, but this time felt almost like the first time. Sam was nervous, hypersensitive to everything Colby did. Sam sat on Colby’s bed, arms crossed anxiously as Colby taped his ankles. Sam was clad in only sweatpants, as he had decided that he didn’t want to deal with more cumbersome clothing if this were to escalate.

Escalate, like, Colby getting to… _Shut up, brain._

“It’s weird,” Sam commented, as Colby cut the tape, “You’ve seen me shirtless a thousand times but…”

“This time feels different,” Colby nodded in agreement, chuckling as he knelt over Sam’s legs so that he was close enough to tape Sam’s wrists. Sam looked at him, eyes bright and fearful, but also determined.  

Colby felt that warmth in his chest again at the look Sam gave him. Flushing slightly, he distracted himself with the feeling of Sam’s body. He was hyper aware of the warmth of Sam’s skin as he traced down Sam’s arm to gently grasp his wrist. He kept his gaze locked on Sam’s as he moved behind Sam to join his wrists together.

At this movement, Sam tensed, pulling slightly against Colby’s grip. Not enough to break free, but just enough to test the resistance. Colby’s dick was already paying attention. Jeez, seemed like bondage was turning out to be his thing.

_Pay attention to Sam, dumbass,_ he chided himself. Colby squeezed the hands in his grip in reassurance. He transferred them to one hand while the other wrapped around Sam’s chest, hugging his friend against him. Sam’s eyes closed in a long blink as a sigh escaped him. “Last chance to back out,” Colby warned, and if he whispered it into Sam’s ear and the boy shuddered in response, it was completely unintentional.

“I know,” Sam responded, and his voice was already dropping into his chest. “I’m not backing out.”

Colby nodded. He already knew that. With that exchange complete, Colby pulled back just enough to finish wrapped the tape around his friend’s wrists. Upon being fully restrained, any resistance that might have lingered in Sam’s body faltered and Colby directed him to lay on his side, face pillowed into Colby’s thigh, facing away, as he laid between his legs, almost tucked into the curve the straddle created. Colby relaxed fully against the headboard, allowing his fingers to begin to card through Sam’s hair.

Sam’s next exhalation was a happy one. His features relaxed and Colby felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. For a while, Colby almost forgot that he had been given permission to explore this session, content to just indulge in these quiet moments that this newfound activity had given them.

Almost forgot, that was, until Sam’s snuggling into his thigh put his face just a little too close to Colby’s dick for his mind to not notice. Sam’s statement of permission came back into Colby’s mind, and he allowed his hand to wander from his previous safe zone of Sam’s scalp and hairline.

He traced from the back of Sam’s hairline down Sam’s vertebrae, Sam’s back arching and a quiet noise escaping Sam’s mouth. Colby continued tracing down Sam’s back, watching Sam’s face.

Sam’s mouth had been closed but, as Colby continued, his breathing lost its calm rhythm as Colby’s hand left familiar territory. His lips parted and he gasped in reaction to a brush over the top of his pants line. He leaned into the touches as they travelled all over his torso, stomach clenching as his hand travelled over the sensitive skin of his ribs and sides. He earned some quiet moans when he started tracing around the skin of Sam’s stomach and into the hair under his navel. “Colby…” Sam whimpered, seeming to actively strain against the tape for a moment. His tone was almost overwhelmed. “Colby!”

“I gotcha, I gotcha brother,” Colby whispered back, for the first time taking a moment to look at the giant tent that Sam was pitching in his sweatpants.

Certainly, while Colby had seen Sam shirtless, it was never in this capacity; touching his best friend in ways that were not platonic while he strained against bondage and could do nothing to facilitate or stop him.

Colby took a moment to process just how much power he had over Sam right now. By that same thought, how much Sam trusted him right now. It was honestly kind of crazy, and did funny things to his hormones. Colby couldn’t deny it anymore. He was definitely into this. Thankfully, it appeared that Sam was too.

“Colby!” Sam’s voice broke him out of his reverie. “Colby, please.” Colby looked down to meet Sam’s desperate eyes as his fingers still absentminded traced along Sam’ waistband. Sam’s stomach clenched, hips rolling as his breath shuddered in and out of his lungs.  

Colby’s breath caught, hypnotized by Sam’s movement, and slightly frozen by his own indecision. Sam’s hips arched to meet his fingers, coaxing Colby’s fingers to climb under his sweatpants and _touch_ … This was it. Point of no return.

“Sam,” Colby tried to give his friend one more out. He had to try at least. “Are you sure you want to do this.”

Sam shuddered in frustration, “Colby I…” He struggled for words, finally locking on, “I swear to God, if you don’t touch me, I’m going to fucking explode.” The desperation that soaked his words belied Colby’s initial amusement at his choice of words.  

Still, Colby felt like he had to make his position on this clearer, because even as lust fogged as he was, he knew this was a big step. “This is just a big step, and I…” He stilled his hand. “I just wanted you to know that I’ll be your friend no matter what,” Colby promised, “You’re my best friend Sam, and nothing is going to change that. No matter what happens.”

Sam met his eyes, managing to sober up for a moment. “I know,” He whispered, “I love you, man.”

Colby’s heart warmed at the unexpected admission, affection heating his chest and spreading through his body. “I love you too,” He responded faintly, pressing a hand over Sam’s heart.

Sam smiled faintly, giving their friendship a moment, before grinning with a mischievousness Colby didn’t know he could still muster. “Now seriously, I’m getting blue balls here.”

Colby laughed, smacking Sam’s chest lightly. “Okay,” He said, and didn’t let himself think about it any further. With the “fuck it” mentality that got him in and out of many a sketchy situation, he pushed under Sam’s sweatpants and gripped the hard flesh he found there.

Sam’s joking smile dropped instantly to an “o” of surprise, a groan falling from his mouth. “Fuck, Colby,” He swore quietly.

Now that he was over the initial contact hurdle, the next steps were easy. The motion was practiced enough; he almost could have been touching himself. Except that his wrist was at a weird angle, and he couldn’t directly feel the effects of the motion of his hand. And instead of biting his lip so his roommates couldn’t hear him, a full-throated moan came from Sam.

That was a noise Colby liked. A lot. His dick throbbed, but Colby tried to ignore it. He could deal with it later. Right now, this was about Sam.

Sam was sensitive. Either naturally or because of the situation, it didn’t take much to have Sam thrusting against his hand. His hand slid easily along the shaft due to the copious amount of pre-ejaculate that spilled from the head. Sam whimpered and bucked hard after Colby’s fingers danced over the tip. Colby could hear the duct tape crackling as Sam routinely flexed against his bonds. But he hadn’t asked to be let free. If anything he seemed to be enjoying the resistance.

God, Sam looked so fucking pretty like this, bound and moaning, sweatpants pushed down around his knees at this point, and Colby watched his hand rub back and forth across the blood swollen skin with something like wonder. He threaded his free hand into Sam’s hair, fisting into the hair at the nape of his neck, letting Sam pull against it as he thrashed.  

It reached a boiling point fairly soon after that. Sam was desperately humping his hand as Colby strove to match and amplify his rhythm, hand tight in his hair. They were both panting, sweat sticking to their bodies as Sam climbed towards his orgasm. “Colby… Colby…” He gasped, staring down at his hand. “I’m… I’m…”

Colby nodded, knowing without words what Sam needed. “Cum whenever you want to, Sam,” He whispered, maintaining his rhythm as lust shot through his system. “I’m here, I’m here… I wanna watch you fall apart…”

Maybe a little weird to say, but the phrase and a well-timed hard pull to his hair had its desired effect. Sam locked eyes with Colby, desperate and blue and wet as he called “Colby, Colby… fuck, fuck!”

He arched his whole body as he came. His hips thrust out and his head fell back, absolutely overtaken by the force of his orgasm. He kept their gaze for as long as he could before the throes forced his eyes shut. _Beautiful,_ Colby thought to himself, _he looks so good like this._ And for the first time, Colby felt the urge to kiss Sam, to haul his friend up in his arms and kiss those lips parted in pleasure, use his hair direct the kiss where he wanted it, hold Sam against him tightly and just enjoy him…

But Colby shook himself from these thoughts quickly. _This is about Sam_ , he reminded himself firmly. _I’m helping Sam deal with what_ I _did to him. Not getting my dick wet._

As Sam shuddered through the rest of the aftershocks, Colby did his best to continue to stimulate his friend through his orgasm, and only stopped when Sam’s cry petered off into a “Stop, stop, too much, too sensitive.” Colby let Sam’s dick go, and it plopped onto his stomach with a wet sound. Sam made a face, shifting against the tape to burrow his face into Colby’s hip.

Trying desperately to ignore every urge his body had to grab Sam and _thrust_ , Colby reached for the scissors. He was going to cut Sam’s wrists free when Sam murmured, “No, don’t. Just…” He turned his head just enough to look at Colby. “Just hold me for a second, okay?”

Colby’s heart gave a painful jump in his chest. Sam wanted to cuddle him. He wasn’t just going to get off and… “Okay,” He agreed, hoping he didn’t sound like he had almost choked on his words. Colby helped Sam rearrange himself so that he basically sat in Colby’s lap, shoulder and head leaning against his chest, Colby’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Sam sighed happily as he snuggled in. “Thank you Colby,” He whispered softly.

Colby tightened his hug briefly, “No problem, man,” He murmured back, deciding he could probably get away with a kiss to the top of the head. Colby felt Sam smile against his chest at the action, before settling in and relaxing.

Colby just held him, forehead tucked against the top of his head, and decided that this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been a fan of the fanfics where best friends realize feelings for each other and then proceed to go all in at once. I don't think it's super realistic, and especially in this case, where it's two best friends who had never had a same-sex experience previously. So, I'm taking a slower burn approach that will hopefully come off as more realistic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

And for a while, it really was. It really, really was, and Colby swore that he would never push Sam for anything else. Sam was so gorgeous like this, free in his bondage, and Colby would never get enough of watching him fall apart. And as they continued, Colby only got better at pushing Sam to new limits, encounters that left him begging and moaning and damn near crying when he came.  

So what if he almost ripped Aaron’s head off for leaving dishes in the sink. It wasn’t a problem that Devyn parked her car in his spot because Corey had parked like a dumbass. It was a total non-issue that Jake left his laundry in the washer and made the whole laundry room smell like mildew. He only got as frustrated as was natural in any roommate situation.

Okay, so maybe he was a bit pent up. He didn’t blame Sam, he didn’t. Colby already got to tape him up and watch him fall apart on a regular basis. It was just… hard on his dick. As in a hard dick that gave him the worst case of blue balls he’d ever had. It left a lot of unresolved sexual frustration. And now that he knew what Sam looked like during sex, a lot of alone time with him and a bottle of lube (because lotion dried out too quickly).

Sam didn’t seem to notice the problem, or if he had, he wasn’t saying anything. Not that he had any reason to. This was about Sam. Not Colby’s pent up sexual aggression.

This time, Colby had Sam sitting between his legs, back pressed against Colby’s front, playing with him from a more natural angle. They had learned this position gave Colby a lot more maneuverability. It allowed him to stroke Sam with one hand while having access to other actions Sam enjoyed; hair pulling, scratching the skin of his ribs, lightly grasping the front of his throat, holding Sam’s hips in place when he bucked against Colby desperately.

This position also put Sam’s hands in an interesting position. Colby usually tried to distance his hips from where Sam might be able to feel his boner, but this time around he hadn’t had the change to jack off first, and Sam was so warm and desperate against him. Colby was holding him by the throat while he teased the head of Sam’s cock, Sam whimpering and jumping in his grip, and Colby subconsciously pressed his hips forward, searching for contact for his throbbing erection.

The front of his jeans pressed against Sam’s hands, still bound behind his back. Colby realized his mistake, but before he could pull back Sam’s hand had found where the line of his dick pressed against his pants and squeezed it. Colby made a broken noise, not expecting the contact at all, and his hips pressed harder into Sam’s grip without his permission.

Then it occurred to him what he was doing.

“Fuck, sorry,” Colby apologized, trying to move out of Sam’s reach, momentarily stilling the movement of his hand.

“Let me feel it,” When Sam’s voice reached him, it was breathy and raspy, and it definitely took Colby a moment to register what Sam had said.

“What?”

“Let me feel your dick,” Sam repeated, turning his head to look at Colby. “Pull it out of your pants and let me feel it.”

 _What?_ Colby had to struggle to ignore the rush of _yesyesye_ s that flooded his brain. No, no, this was about Sam. Colby was the one who had… “Sam, I…”

“Colby.” Sam cut him off. When Colby frowned at him in confusion, Sam sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “Look, I’ve been selfish, okay?” Colby frowned, but Sam continued. “I know you’ve been coming out of these sessions with blue balls, and I’ve been doing nothing about it.”

Colby shook his head, even as his dick protested. “It’s not a problem Sam, this is about you…”

Sam shot him a disbelieving look, “So you nearly lost it at Aaron for leaving Buddy’s toys out because you’re a neat freak.”

“I mean, someone…” Colby struggled to defend himself but Sam was already talking.

“Colby,” Sam groaned, “I know you’ve been on edge for like a month now. Let me help you.”

Colby’s dick was screaming at him. Sam wanted to touch him, to help him get off, and Jesus fuck he wanted to take him up on that offer so badly… but he had to try one more time to let Sam out of this. “Sam, you don’t have to. This was never about me getting my rocks off.”

“I know,” Sam said, giving Colby a grateful look, and holding his gaze for just long enough and with just enough purpose that a tingle raced down Colby’s spine as his chest grew warm. “I want to, now let me feel your dick.”

Colby paused one more long moment, but he could see the conviction in Sam’s eyes, and reached for his zipper. The immediate release of pressure from his erection was amazing, but not compared to the feeling of Sam’s cold fingers wrapping around the heated organ. “Fuck,” Colby swore quietly, and Sam’s fingers tightened their grip, giving a few awkward strokes.

“You’re bigger than I thought,” Sam commented quietly, running fingers over the tip. He grunted with effort as he tried to set up a stroking motion. “This worked better in my head.” Colby made an undignified noise at the contact. In his defense, the tip of his dick was super sensitive on a normal day when he hadn’t been this deprived. In the electrifying response to finally getting some attention on his dick, he almost missed Sam’s quiet query, “Do you think my mouth would work better?”

It took a moment, and then- “What!” Colby gasped hard, inhaling saliva and choking on it. He heard Sam laughing as he almost died coughing saliva out of his windpipe. “Fuck, what?”

Sam was still laughing, “I was gonna ask if you wanted me to suck your dick,” Sam offered, grinning madly, “But then you went and almost died.”

“Fuck you,” Colby retorted, wiping his mouth aggressively.

Sam turned pink and his eyes flashed downwards. “Okay, maybe another time.”

Colby’s eyes went wide and that set off another round of laughter from Sam. “You’re gonna kill me, Sam,” He retorted, grabbing Sam by the hair, watching as his laughter died into a whine, and Sam thrust up with his hips. “Fuck,” Colby breathed. He would never get sick of that reaction.

“Hey, uh… no… I wanted to… Colby…” Sam whimpered as Colby pulled roughly on his hair, shuddered as he roughly fisted his dick. “Hey, stop, I was gonna…” Sam keened with a swipe over his head, “You are not making this easy.”

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” Colby said with a grin, Sam moaning with loss as Colby lifted his hands off his body. He blinked up at Colby, trying to look cross, but failing miserably.

A thought seemed to occur to Sam. “Hey, I mean, if you’re not comfortable with me…” Sam started, a look of worry crossing his face.

“No!” Colby cut him off, “I mean, I’d like you to, _trust_ me,” Colby’s dick throbbed as Sam glanced down at it, but Colby didn’t have the wherewithal to care. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to. This is for you.”

“Then I want to,” Sam said steadily, already trying to shift down to get himself in a good position to get his mouth on Colby. “I do, I swear.”

“Do you want me to cut you free?” Colby asked, noting the difficulty of Sam’s movements.

“No,” Sam said simply, finally getting his mouth on level with Colby’s erection by lying on his stomach. “I like the way it feels.”

“You do?” Colby had had a hunch, but hadn’t ever heard Sam verbally admit to it.

Sam flushed, looking up at him past the throbbing organ in his face. “I… yeah, I do. A lot…” Colby smiled gently. Seemed like they had accomplished the original goal of these sessions. Though it also seemed that both of them had also discovered a bondage kink they didn’t know they had. “Although maybe another position would be easier…” Sam commented, shifting on his stomach, and Colby got a vivid mental image of Sam on his knees at his feet, moaning and choking as Colby fisted his hair and fucked his mouth…

“Something to think about if you like it,” Colby said, trying hard not to grab Sam’s head and do as his fantasy had directed.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, turning his eyes finally from Colby to his dick. He examined it for a moment. Colby’s heart was trying to beat out of his chest. What if Sam decided to back out? Fuck, he was so fucking horny he might just cut Sam’s hands free and go squeeze one out…

And then there was a tongue on the underside of his cock. “Oh fuck,” It was just a brief lick, but his erection had been neglected for so long… Colby’s hand lodged itself in Sam’s hair as he tried desperately not to pull on it. Another kitten lick, and then a tongue tracing the vein that ran along the underside. “Sam…” Colby groaned.

Sam glanced up at him, and Colby caught his mischievous look before he took and deep breath and closed his mouth over the tip of his dick.

“Fuck,” Colby hissed, tightening his grip in Sam’s hair. Sam moaned, moving his tongue along base of the head. Sam’s mouth was warm and wet and fuck he needed Sam to not stop ever. Sam sucked lightly, and Colby grunted, his hips jolting, and Sam groaned, pulling off slightly before pushing back down.

“Oh my God, Sam,” Colby growled through his teeth. Sam sucked around his head for a bit while Colby fisted his hair. He couldn’t take Colby too deeply without gagging, but the shallow movements that Sam was managing were more than enough to have Colby on edge. He just looked so good. Colby never thought he would just get off on watching a guy suck his dick, but damn… Sam’s blue eyes and face flushed as his mouth stretched to accommodate the girth… Sam was quickly proving him wrong.

“Sam,” Colby whispered, “Dude, I’m not going to last long if you keep this up.”

Sam shrugged in the limited way he could in this position. Pulling off, he replied, “Well, that’s the point here, right?” He gave a good lick before saying, “You can… you know… fuck my face a little bit, okay?”

Colby was very proud of Little Colby for not coming all over Sam’s face right then. “Jeez Sam…” He breathed, “Okay,” He dropped his other hand to Sam’s head and giving a super gentle thrust and pull of Sam’s hair. Sam hummed in the back of his throat, eyes closing in pleasure.

How the hell was Colby supposed to say no to that? He groaned, giving a slightly harder pull on Sam’s head. Sam whimpered, pulling against the tape binding him just to check that it was still there, the way he often did. Colby always watched a little bit of tension leave Sam’s body after the test, as if he found the action reassuring.

In the mean time, it was getting hard to focus on anything except the feeling of Sam’s mouth around his dick, and his impending orgasm. It was building, towering up like a wave against levy. “Sam, Sam…” Colby gasped, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Sam nodded, taking Colby into his throat.

Colby’s brain didn’t have enough control to pull out, blood directed way too far south. His orgasm crashed over him, and he gave a growl deep in his throat, shuddering through his climax as he unloaded down Sam’s throat. Sam gagged, pulling off of Colby’s dick and coughing as he spit the semen out onto the floor.

“Shit…” Colby breathed, gasping a little, “Sorry… sorry Sam…” But his limbs weren’t moving right, feeling like they were moving through syrup. His whole body felt heavy… shit, that was the hardest he’d cum in… he wasn’t sure how long.

“It’s okay…” Sam said, still coughing, but he smiled weakly up at Colby, “I could have said stop.” He made a face. “That is nasty stuff though, I have a new respect for girls.”  

Colby nodded, feeling the helium drain out of his body little by little. He noticed Sam shifting his hips against the floor ever so subtly, and he remember that he hadn’t gotten Sam off before he got distracted. “You still wanna cum, Sam?”

Sam groaned, forehead hitting the floor as he shuddered, “Fuck, yes, Colby, please…”

A thought occurred to Colby, and his heart jumped ever so slightly. “Uh… do you want me to use my mouth on you?” He wasn’t opposed exactly, but he wasn’t exactly sure he was ready for that.

“Another time,” Sam hissed, looking up at Colby. “Right now I just need to fuckin’ cum.”

Colby’s breath hitched as he heard the desperation in Sam’s voice. “Alright, come here.” He hooked under Sam’s armpits and flipped the boy to rest in his lap again. He knew he could get Sam off like this.

When Sam let out his first moan from a practiced stroke, Colby was never gladder that the roommates weren’t home.

 

***

 

If someone had asked Colby when it was that their relationship changed, he wouldn’t have an answer. Because in his mind, there wasn’t really a moment when it did. He and Sam had always been super close, emotionally and physically, so much so that it was really no wonder that their fans shipped them as a couple. This… whatever it was, didn’t feel like that unnatural of a step.

Somewhere between the blowjobs, handjobs, bondage, and cuddles where Colby just held Sam as they both basked in the afterglow of sharing orgasms, something… maybe shifted was a better word for the whole thing.

It wasn’t all at once. It was Sam pressing his side against Colby when they watched movies on the couch. It was Colby throwing his arm over Sam’s shoulder as they edited videos. It was longer hugs, Colby reaching over to ruffle Sam’s hair, Sam lying on Colby’s thigh as they played Overwatch. It was all so easy and so natural the roommates didn’t even comment, and after a look or two it just became… normal. Them.

It took someone who hadn’t been part of the gradual change over the months to finally call them on it. When Elton came to visit, at first it was business as usual. Bro hugs and catching up, chilling around the house as the dogs settled back in. Then Colby started seeing the looks Elton was casting him and Sam. They weren’t malicious or anything, just an eyebrow lift, or a stare that would linger far too long. There was a persistent questioning look on his face, but he didn’t say anything.

It wasn’t until Colby was up in his room after a movie night where Sam had ended up snuggled into his side that Elton did anything. Colby was stripping into his pajamas when there was a quiet knock on his door.

“Come in!” He called.

Elton opened the door quietly, looking to see that the room was unoccupied before he spoke. “Sam not with you?”

Colby shook his head, kind of confused as to why Elton would be asking this. “Nah, he’s in his room. Why?” Where else would he be?

Elton stepped inside the room before closing the door. His whole demeanor set Colby on edge. Colby’s heart rate picked up. “Uh… Elton…” He warned, “What are you doing?”

Elton shrugged. “I was gonna ask you the same thing,” He said, crossing his arms.

“Uh… getting ready for bed,” Colby said, because that was obvious. Duh.

Elton sighed, leaning against the far wall. “Just kinda surprised that no one told me that you and Sam were dating.”

_What?_

“Uh… what?” Colby blinked, because he had not heard Elton correctly. “Say that again?”

“When did you and Sam start dating?” Elton gesticulated with his hands as he spoke. “I’m not weirded out or mad or anything, just kinda surprised no one told me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Colby shook his head, because there was no way Elton could know about their physical relationship, and he and Sam were _definitely_ not dating. They were just bros helping each other out. Who also cuddled from time to time, and Colby would wrap his arms around Sam, but that didn’t mean they were dating. That would involve kissing and stuff, which they definitely didn’t do, even though Colby wouldn’t really mind if Sam…

“Hey, Earth to Colby,” Elton was snapping his fingers, jerking Colby out of his momentary thought spiral. There was an incredulous look on his face. “Dude, you and Sam aren’t dating?”

Colby shook his head again. “No, we’re not.” And there definitely wasn’t bitterness in his voice. Definitely not.

Elton stared at him. “Then what the hell are you two doing, because I sure saw a whole lot of dating activity today.”

Colby scrunched up his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“The cuddling… the closeness… the looks?” At Colby’s still disbelieving stare, he added, “Dude, Sam looks at you the way Corey looks at Devyn when he thinks she can’t see him.”

Colby chuckled at first, able to picture the exact puppy eyed look of adoration Corey could get on his face, before his mind transposed the image onto Sam’s face. _Fuck…_ Colby felt a pang in his chest, one that he had come to associate with Sam and finally recognized it for what it was.

“Shit,” He said out loud, realizing in a sinking moment exactly what had happened.

Somewhere between the blowjobs, handjobs, bondage, and cuddles… he had managed to fall in love with his best friend.

“Oh fuck…” He felt a little dizzy at the revelation, sitting down hard on his bed, pressing his face into his hands.  The warmth he felt when Sam was with him, the closeness of their contact, not just physical but emotional, the way their sessions had turned not just into helping Sam through his trauma but bonding experiences that were bringing them closer in a way that Colby hadn’t even realized was happening…

“You okay?” He didn’t register Elton moving until his friend was sitting next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah…” He murmured faintly, still reeling from the revelation. 

Elton was looking at him again. He could feel the stare even through his hands. He felt as though a giant pit had opened up in his gut and he was tumbling head over heels into it, because how the hell was he supposed to even begin to address this…

“I’m in love with him…” He breathed, hands gripping his hair, the same way he would grip Sam’s hair to make him moan and lock bright blue eyes with him… “Fuck…”

Elton’s eyes were wide, but his tone was gentle when next he spoke. “You uh… wanna tell me what happened?” He asked, being such an Elton; offering his help but never forcing it.

Colby had forgotten how much he appreciated that.

Colby tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat were both dry. “Uh…” He started, swallowing and finally forcing some saliva down the desert that had become his throat. “So… uh… do you remember the Sam Pepper prank?”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Elton. Much as he clowns around I think he really did serve as an older brother or "Uncle Elton" as the guys called him. So he gets to be my catalyst character.


	4. Chapter 4

“So let me get this straight,” Elton had his fingers steepled together, leaning back in Colby’s computer chair as Colby sat on the edge of the bed. “You and Sam have been cuddling, getting each other off, and doing fucking bondage together…”

Colby could only nod. After Elton had painstakingly pried out all the gory details of their relationship, he wasn’t sure how to read the look on Elton’s face. Primarily shocked disbelief, with some frustration that his friend was “such a fucking dumbass”.

“And through all of this, you guys haven’t kissed, so you aren’t dating?” Elton reiterated.

“Not…” Colby struggled with his words for a moment. Elton perked up slightly, but Colby shook his head. “There was this one time but…” He paused and Elton gestured for him to continue. “He didn’t really want it,” Colby groused, looking at his hands, folded in his lap.

Elton raised an eyebrow. “You wanna give me more details on that?”

“Uh…” Colby fidgeted with his rings. “So, we all got really drunk one night…”

 

*

It had been the first and only time that Sam and Colby had gotten physical without their established ritual of tying Sam up first. It was after a night of drinking, when Colby had gone to bed, too drunk to continue. It felt like only a short time later there was a knock at his door, and a whine of “Colby…”

“Sam, go to bed,” Colby rolled over and threw an arm over his head as he heard the door open.

“But I’m horny…” And the door closed before he felt Sam’s warm and already hard body pressing against him. Colby swore he was tired, he really was, but with Sam grinding against him he really couldn’t find a good reason to tell the guy no.

“Sam…” Colby groaned, burying his face in Sam’s neck and inhaling his best friend’s scent. He nipped lightly at the skin there as Sam pushed the blankets out from between them to try to get closer.

This was different. They had never done this without the relative safety of Sam’s hands being tied. Colby was used to being the one to initiate the sexual contact, so when he felt Sam’s hands grip their cocks together Colby let out a surprised noise, gasping into Sam’s throat and biting down on his collarbone. It was so different to be touched when they were doing this, for Sam to be in a position to actually actively initiate… it was nice.

After initiating permission for blowjobs, Sam hadn’t actively pushed for anything to chance since. And Colby didn’t think much of it, because both of them had been busy exploring the new territory of blowjobs, and how much they both loved them. Colby had learned that for Sam, something about getting his dick sucked made him desperately want to suck dick. Despite Colby’s initial trepidation about the act, the way it made Sam react, moaning wantonly and later almost pleading for Colby to fuck his face was definitely enough incentive to get over the idea of putting his mouth on another dude’s junk.

Especially Sam’s.

But while Sam had been the one to initiate the previous permissions, Colby hadn’t heard anything from Sam as far as _progressing_ in a while. Colby had admitted to himself that he wanted to fuck Sam at this point, but Sam had shown no signs of giving Colby permission to do that. It was almost painful, the degree to which Colby held himself back from saying anything because this was not about him _this was never about him._ This was about Sam, and helping Sam, and while it had turned into so much more for him at this point, Colby would be damned if he ever pressured Sam into anything.

But tonight, all of this was Sam’s idea. Having Sam initiate something, having him initiate something within a context where he could have more control over the progression, made Colby wonder if something was going to happen tonight.  

Colby gripped Sam’s hair tightly as he thrust into Sam’s hand. Sam whimpered, his head falling back, his lips red and wet and parted and Drunk Colby thought it would be so nice to kiss them. Because that was another permission Sam had never given and Colby hadn’t pushed for because ‘they weren’t dating and if this was just about getting off why would they kiss?’ Because for Colby, it had always felt like kissing Sam would take this… _thing_ , whatever it was, into more than friends territory.

But with Sober Colby who couldn’t think about the repercussions of such a decision out for the count, and Sam looking so kissable, Drunk Colby went for it.

A fist in the root of Sam’s hair and a tug, as Colby flipped them so that Sam was on the bottom. He took over the job of fisting both their cocks as Sam’s hand had faltered at the movement. Colby looked down at Sam, as his friend gasped at the sudden movement, and the gasp that gave Colby perfectly parted lips to press into. Sam stiffened for half a second, and Colby had a split second to panic, before he was pressing back up into Colby with greater fervor, hands grasping at Colby’s back as he moaned into his mouth. “Fuck, Colby!” He breathed against Colby’s mouth, kissing back but seeming more content to let Colby ravish him. “Fuck!” He gasped as Colby’s thumb flipped over the head of his cock, “Colby, fuck! Fuck me!”

At first, the words didn’t register. Colby was busy taking advantage of his new leverage to _grind_ his cock against Sam’s and _ohmygod_ wait a minute did Sam just say what he thought he did?

“Sam, what did you say?” Colby’s hand slowed and Sam whined in protest, thrusting his hips up to try to regain the lost friction.

“Colby…”

But Drunk Colby was following instructions and a natural progression that Sober Colby had been too cautious to venture towards, tracing down Sam’s balls into unfamiliar territory, trailing down to ghost over tight muscles that clenched in response to the contact.

“Ah, fuck!” Sam breathed, locking eyes with Colby and _finally_ yanking him down for another brain shattering kiss, hips thrusting up against him as Colby pressed against the tight muscles.

“Is this what you want Sam?” Colby asked, pulling on Sam’s hair with his free hand and forcing blue eyes to lock on him. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Sam’s eyes darted between Colby’s eyes and then down between their bodies. “I…” He shuddered, struggling a little against Colby’s hold and seeming to almost press again his fingers. Colby could feel the muscles fluttering against his fingertips, and resisted the very potent urge to just press in. “Colby…”

“I need to hear you say it,” Colby said, not letting him escape, because even Drunk Colby was not okay with taking this step without Sam’s explicit permission.

_This wasn’t about him, this was about Sam._

Sam’s chest moved rapidly, taking another look at Colby before looking away. “I…” And that gesture more than anything told Colby what he needed to know.

Trying to ignore the disappointment and hurt sitting cold in his chest, Colby stilled his hand, pulling it away. Sam still wouldn’t meet his eyes, so he rolled off of him. He laid down next to him, trying to ignore the feelings that were coursing through his body.

“Colby, I…” Sam started, but stopped at the look Colby gave him, his face falling as he averted his gaze.

“Go to bed, Sam,” Colby said quietly. “You’re drunk and you’re not thinking.”

Sam met his gaze one more time, before rolling out of bed and walking away. Colby rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow and pretending that he couldn’t feel the tears pressing out through his eyelids.

 

*

Through all this narration, Elton was silent. When Colby finally finished, he pulled his hat off to run his hand through his hair. “Dude,” He said simply.

“I know, I’m fucked,” Colby groaned, flopping back onto his bed. Even from the memory his lips tingled and feelings he hadn’t had a word for zinged through his nerves. Because fuck, the kiss hadn’t just been a spur of the moment. Colby hadn’t kissed Sam before because to him, it would mean something.

And now he realized why it did.

Because this stopped being about just helping Sam a long time ago.  

“Did you guys ever end up talking about it?” Elton asked.

Colby shook his head, sitting up again. The momentary tingles turned heavy in his veins. “No,” He whispered bitterly. “He acted like nothing happened in the morning. I’m not sure if he even remembers it or not.”

“Have you two been physical since?” Elton asked.

“Yeah,” Colby nodded, remembering the next night, smiling faintly as he recalled the face fucking that had occurred due to his pent up arousal and frustration from the night before, Sam’s wet eyes looking up at him as he gagged on the cock down his throat while his hands strained against tape…

“Hey, dude, Colby,” Elton was waving a hand at him, and Colby snapped back to reality.

“Good memories,” Colby admitted sheepishly, grinning.

Elton winced. “Just don’t give me the details and we’re good.” Colby shrugged, his grin faltering as he recalled the previous conversation. “Look,” Elton started, and Colby met his eyes. “You guys are like my brothers, so it’s a little weird to hear all this but from what I can tell, just by watching you two, Sam is just as into you as you clearly are to him.”

Colby exhaled sadly, “I don’t think so.”

“And if he’s not,” Elton continued, as if he hardn’t heard Colby, giving him an earnest look, “I think you need to do some serious thinking if you want to continue this, because at some point it’s gonna start to hurt you.”

Colby couldn’t keep looking at him. He turned away before being able to speak. “I’m doing this for him Elton. I fucked up with that prank, and whatever he needs me to do to get over it, I’m going to do.”

“Is that was this is about?” Elton shook his head with a sigh, looking pained. “Colby, making up for that prank isn’t worth it if it really hurts you in the long run. And honestly dude?” Colby looked up at him, answering the questioning tone. “I think this stopped being about the prank a long time ago.”

Colby’s chest was tight, and he felt like there was a fluttering, vulnerable animal in his gut, one that would easily be crushed if his ribs gave into the crushing pressure he felt wrapping around him in bands. “What do I do?” He whispered helplessly, turning from Elton to stare at the floor.

“Ya gotta talk to him, bro,” Elton answered, shrugging. “Figure out where he’s at with the whole thing.”

That fluttering thing jolted, flapping in a panic at Elton’s words. “But what if he hates me?” Colby didn’t recognize the tiny, vulnerable voice that came out of his mouth. “What if I fuck everything up?”

Colby startled slightly at the arm he felt wrapped around his shoulders, but relaxed minutely as he recognized Elton’s attempt to comfort him. “He could hate you,” Elton reasoned, “Or who knows, you could end up with a boyfriend out of the whole thing.”

_Boyfriend._ The word felt weird in Colby’s brain. It didn’t sound any less weird when Elton had said it. Colby had just never associated that word with Sam. He was just Colby’s best friend.

Who he desperately wanted to kiss.

And cuddle.

And shit these were not platonic feelings at all.

Elton squeezed his shoulder. “I really think Sam’s got some feelings for you. Like I said earlier, I thought you guys were dating before you said that you weren’t.”

Colby nodded, not sure if he wanted to believe Elton. Well, he did want to, but he was also terrified of what might happen if either scenario, Sam hating him or Sam also wanting him, actually played out. “I really hope you’re right, Elton,” Colby whispered.

Elton huffed out a breath. “Me too, man. Me too.”

 

*

 

It was a while before Colby actually got up the balls to talk to Sam about that time they almost had sex. Because he didn’t want to dive headfirst into confessing his undying love for his best friend because that was _weird_ and Colby _definitely_ did not want to freak Sam out even more than he probably already was about it.

With as much time as they spent together, between making and editing videos, hanging out, and just generally existing in the same space as each other, Colby thought there would be a perfect time to bring it up.

But he kept finding excuses, thinking that this instance wasn’t quite right, or Sam looked stressed right now, or Sam was just too cute curled up in his lap and he didn’t want to lose that.

It ended up just happening by accident, as so many other things in their lives did. Colby was stumped for a new video for his personal channel, and Sam was haphazardly tossing out ideas. Colby was mostly zoned out in his own thinking space when a phrase reached over and snatched his attention.

“… we could kiss again, we could…”

“Wait, we could what?” Colby interrupted Sam.

“We could…” And then Colby saw exactly what he had said register on Sam’s face, and what the implications were and Colby _knew_ as Sam’s face flushed that Sam remembered the other night.

“You remember,” Colby whispered quietly.

Sam’s silence was all the confirmation he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a necessary plot development chapter. Hopefully more should come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

“You remember,” Colby whispered again, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Sam blinked, before looking down at his hands. “I didn’t think it was important,” He said, “I was drunk, you were drunk. It just happened.”

Of course that’s what he would say. It was what Colby had wanted to believe, needed to believe because it couldn’t mean anything more because that would mean… “Yeah,” Colby leaned forward towards Sam, not letting him escape with just that excuse, “because everyone just casually kisses their best friend after asking him to fuck them.” Sam colored, but still held his silence, refusing to meet Colby’s eyes.  

Colby’s heart beat hard in his chest, his stomach doing flip-flops. This was not the scenario he had drafted in his head, these were not the words he had prepared. It seemed, like so many other time, he and Sam were going off script, with no idea where the conversation would end.

Hopefully, like so many of their videos, somewhere good.

Sam was silent for too long. He wasn’t trying to run, like Colby had pictured and feared, but the silence was almost worse. He could take a frustrated or angry Sam. Had before. This was new territory.

“I don’t…” Sam started quietly, looking at Colby with a bewildered look on his face. He seemed as though he was going to continue, but words seemed to fail him, and his face fell again to his hands.

Colby sighed, “Sam, just…” Sam looked at him, and Colby continued. “What are we doing, Sam?” Colby asked helplessly.

Sam shrugged, face looking pensive and concerned, and Colby could practically see the thoughts running back and forth in his head.

“I mean,” Colby gestured wordlessly again. “This isn’t what best friends do! Right? This isn’t…” His voice faltered at a sudden spike in tension. He couldn’t read Sam’s silence and did _not_ want to just blurt out _hey! I think I’m in love with you!_

Sam’s hands were twitching, and a guarded look had taken up residence on his face. “I mean, I was drunk,” Sam said, flipping his hands palm up for a second in exasperation. “I was drunk, and horny, so excuse me if I thought getting you off would be unwanted.”

Defensiveness roared up in Colby chest at Sam’s tone. “It wasn’t, Sam,” Colby retorted, pressing his hands against his face. “That’s not the problem.”

“Was it that I asked you to fuck me, is that where you’re getting hung up?” Sam fired back, and there was something behind the aggression, something Colby couldn’t quite read, as Sam moved closer to him, getting into his face.

“That wasn’t it either.” This was quickly getting out of Colby’s control, and his terse control on the tone of his voice started to falter. “Trust me, I would have loved to.”

“They why didn’t you?” Sam snapped, moving his arms in frustration as he glared into Colby’s eyes.

“Because you were drunk, Sam!” Colby yelled finally, “I wasn’t going to fuck you for the first time while you were drunk!”

“Why not?” Sam snarled, and his face was red, as his blue eyes challenged him to back down. “I’m your friend, we’re getting each other off every other day, why not just fuck me?”

Colby’s face was hot, and he was in Sam’s face, and this was the closest he had been since he almost… “Because you mean more to me than just a fuck, dammit!”

“Why?” Sam demanded, and suddenly Colby noticed moisture in Sam’s eyes, as his face got red and emotional. “Because we’re just friends? Because ‘best friends’ don’t do this?”

“Because this was never about me!” Colby cried, and his hand had landed in Sam’s hair at some point, fingers worrying the strands, “Because I was supposed to be helping you deal with what I did! Because I wasn’t supposed to…” His voice faltered, and he dropped his hand, looking anywhere but Sam’s face.

Fuck…

There was quiet for a moment, and all Colby could hear was the sound of his own breath, synchronized to Sam’s. Like everything they did was.  

Sam’s voice was quiet when he spoke again. “Wasn’t supposed to what?” He asked. Colby could see that Sam was looking at him, desperation and frustration painted clear across his face.

Colby was terrified. He could make something up, he could blow it off, he could say anything but the stark, naked truth. But Colby looked up him, and realized that Sam had given him permission for everything else. For every other advance that had been made. The bondage, the sex, the closeness… Colby could do this for them.

Colby stepped up close to Sam, aligning their chests. Just like he had done on a dark rooftop years ago he touched Sam’s chin to bring his eyes up to meet his. Sam’s eyes darted to his lips as his tongue darted out to lick them, before meeting Colby’s eyes again. “I…” Colby had to take a breath, “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you,” Colby breathed out finally.

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment, mouth open in shock, as his eyes searched Colby’s for any lie, any falsehood, and sign that what he had heard was wrong. Colby stared back, trying to convey all the certainty that he had come to accept since his conversation with Elton.

He just hoped that Elton was right.

In a moment that seemed to last simultaneously an eternity and a second, Sam stared at him, before pressing forward and kissing him.  

Fully sober this time, Colby could properly appreciate the experience. Sam’s lips were warm, if a little dry, but steady and securing, everything he had some to associate with Sam. Colby felt a crashing sense of relief in his chest, gently lifting a hand to settle into the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck again. Sam made a quiet noise of approval, wrapping his arms around Colby’s middle as Colby’s other hand came to rest at the small of Sam’s back, pulling his friend against him in a movement of possession and relief because this had to mean that Sam felt the same right? Sam wouldn’t have just kissed him for no real reason if…

“Sam,” Colby gasped out, because his body was making its need to _take, claim_ evident and he wouldn’t, couldn’t if Sam wasn’t fully on board with this… “What… do you…” The words weren’t coming quite right.

Sam laughed against his lips, and it was a happy sound, full of relief and joy. He pulled away, grinning as he finally spoke. “You have no idea…” He shook his head, “How long I’ve been waiting for you to say that…”

“Fuck,” Colby crushed Sam against him, kissing him deeply. Sam moved backwards, pulling Colby alongside him and suddenly he was falling but a bed under Sam’s back caught them and Colby took advantage of his newfound leverage to _grind_ against Sam who he very much wanted to just _fuck_ right now… “I didn’t want to push…” Colby whispered, as he moved down Sam’s neck, his friend turning his head to allow him a better angle, “I was just trying to help you…”

“That’s why…?” Sam groaned through the teeth on his neck. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me… for so long…”

Colby growled, moving to Sam’s chest so he could bite down in a place where Sam wasn’t afraid of marks, hearing Sam’s keening moan. “I wanted you to ask, I had to make sure you were sure…”

“That wasn’t…” Sam whined as he pressed himself harder against Colby, “I just wanted you to _do it_.”

Colby’s heart stopped for half a second before it restarted. “You want me to do it now?” He was tempted to continue his descent down Sam’s chest, but like before, he never wanted to take something from Sam without his permission. Instead, he gripped Sam’s hair with one hand and made Sam look at him.

Though initially seeming surprised at the question, Sam’s blue eyes were full of determination when he met them. “Please?” Sam whispered.

How was Colby supposed to say no to that?

“Okay,” Colby whispered, gathering himself, “Okay.” He moved off Sam for a moment, hearing a quiet noise of complaint. “I’m not leaving,” He promised, “Just grabbing lube.”

Sam seemed to come out of his headspace to give him a quizzical look. “Why do you have lube?” He asked, cracking a smile as he asked, “Too good for lotion?”

“I used to have a lot of alone time after our sessions,” Colby said honestly, locking on the tube in his dresser drawer and pulling it out.

Sam flushed at his comment. “Sorry,” He apologized honestly.  

Colby shook his head. “No problem, man,” and shot a suggestive grin at Sam, “You made it up to me later.” Sam blushed harder, but smiled faintly.

Colby climbed back on top of Sam, his friend looking away in some embarrassment, having broken their mood from earlier. Sam fidgeted awkwardly with his hands, and Colby leaned down to kiss Sam again. “Hey, you okay?” He asked quietly. A horrible thought struck him, “Do you not want to…”

“No, no,” Sam said, shaking his head immediately. “Just… not used to having so much control,” He gestured with his clearly not bound hands.

“Well then,” Colby started, “Let me help. Take off your shirt.” Sam complied quickly, eyes quickly returning to Colby, and his stance seemed to have relaxed a little bit. “Kiss me.” Sam smiled and leaned into the kiss.

Colby pressed Sam back onto his back, kissing him soundly the whole time. Sam settled his hands comfortably around Colby’s neck as Colby rid himself of his shirt. Sam helpfully lifted his hips as Colby pulled the basketball shorts off of his body, and Colby took a moment to take Sam in as he rid himself of his own undergarments.

Sam was flushed, looking to be fighting the urge to cover himself back up as he watched Colby look at him. His cock was trying to get involved, half hard but also shy from the scrutiny. Colby smiled. It was Sam, Colby’s best friend of almost a decade. And now… something more.

“I love you,” Colby stumbled out, just as Sam made what sounded like the start of a word.

Sam blinked for a moment, before smiling and whispering, “I love you too.” Colby grinned back at him, before pressing between his legs and kissing him into the bed.

From there, Colby found it easy to distract himself. There were just so many nice spots on Sam to touch: his hair, his chest, his ribs, into his hips and down his thighs. He scratched up the inside of his thighs, grazing around his cock, up his stomach and ribs and back down, occasionally following his hands with his mouth. Colby could claim that he was trying to get Sam in the mood (and he was, really), but watching Sam get more and more desperate, especially as he just grazed over his throbbing erection… it really did it for Colby.

_He was so hot like this…_

It took until Colby’s was sucking on the point of Sam’s hip for Sam to snap. “Colby!” Sam glowered down at him, “Come on, bro! You’re killing me!”

“You want something Sam?” Colby teased, ghosting his hand over his erection, letting Sam arch into it.

“Ya think?” Sam retorted, a little more breathlessly than he probably intended.

“Say it Sam,” Colby whispered, “I want to hear you say it.” _Needed_ to hear him say it. _Needed_ to know that he really wanted this.

“Dude,” Sam sighed, looking at him, “Kiss me?” Happily, Colby moved back up Sam’s body, taking the opportunity to press the whole of his body against Sam’s, hearing and feeling Sam moan into his mouth as he pressed their groins together. Colby broke away after another kiss that he decided he’d never get sick of, and met Sam’s eyes. Sam’s eyes were deep and honest, and absolutely certain as he whispered, “Fuck me, Colby? Please?”

“Okay,” Colby answered back, because what else was he supposed to say to that, really? He traced his hand down to Sam’s groin, using a hand to grip Sam’s cock in a way that had become as familiar as touching himself. Sam whined, and Colby used that as a distraction while he fished around for the bottle of lube and popped the lid open.

Sam paused, opening closed eyes to look up at Colby again. “I’m going to use my fingers first?” Colby meant it as a comforting statement, but it came out as more of a questions awaiting Sam’s approval. Luckily, his friend nodded, and shifted to bend his knees to press his ankles against his thighs. Colby moved into the open space Sam had created, squeezing out a little bit of lube onto his fingers.

“You ready?” He asked, and Sam nodded. Colby adjusted Sam’s legs in order to get at his hole easier, pushing one leg up to his chest. Sam inhaled through his nose when Colby’s fingers first made contact with the sphincter, then exhaled, seeming to consciously be relaxing his body.

“You ever done this before?” Colby asked quietly, massaging the area to try to get Sam to loosen up. Right now he was afraid that too much pressure would hurt his friend.

“Kinda?” Sam said, propping himself up on his elbows. At Colby’s bewildered look, he clarified, “Not like, with anyone, or anything like that but like…” He colored, “When I thought we might be getting close to this step I uh…”

Colby took a moment to get it, and then he did. His eyes widened, and his dick gave an almost painfully hard jerk. “You’re gonna let me watch that one of these days.”

Sam flushed harder, but grinned faintly. “I… oh…” His voice cut off on an exhalation as Colby’s finger finally pressed in past the external muscles. “Okay…” He breathed, eyelids fluttering.

“You okay?” Colby asked, stilling his hand.

Sam nodded almost immediately. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good, it’s good.” He let his body relax back into the bed. “Keep going.”

Colby nodded, starting to pump his finger gently a few centimeters in at a time. When he had it in to the knuckle, he crooked his finger just a little, letting Sam feel the movement.

Sam was breathing more quickly, but not in a bad way. Just in a way he might when he was starting to get worked up. “Give me another,” He instructed.

Colby nodded in no small amount of wonder, pulling his finger out to allow him to lube up another. Sam hissed at the added girth, but after a fidget from his hips allowed Colby’s fingers to slide in all the way. “Fuck,” Colby breathed, transfixed at the way that Sam’s body seemed to just swallow his fingers.

“Colby,” Sam groaned, and Colby looked down to see his friend staring at him with eyes dark with lust, “Colby, fuck me, please.”

Why hadn’t he done this sooner?

“Okay,” Colby breathed, starting to pump his two fingers in and out of Sam. At first, Sam seemed to simply be breathing through the motions, but then exhales turned to whimpers, and inhales into gasps, as Sam tried to coordinate the movement of his hips to Colby’s thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, Colby, Colby,” Sam moaned, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t you- fuck!” He cried out as Colby pressed another finger in with its brethren. Sam took slightly longer to adjust to this new thickness, whining at the sensation and stilling his movements. When Colby stopped to try to allow Sam to adjust, Sam shook his head furiously. “Don’t you stop, don’t you dare fucking stop.”

And so he didn’t. Colby lost himself in the movement of his fingers in and out of Sam’s ass, listening as his friend cried out and begged him to not stop, to go harder, faster, to fuck him…

“Colby, please,” Sam cried, “I need, I need, Colby, fuck me, please!”

Colby really could have kept doing this all day. And it was all so much, so fast, and he didn’t want to push Sam too far. “Sam, we don’t have to, we have time, we can…”

“Want you now,” Sam gasped raggedly, meeting Colby’s eyes. “Need you now.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, he just had to be sure. “Sam, I…”           

“Colby, goddammit!” Sam swung his hands down and they were flipping before Colby had any time to register Sam’s intent. And then he was on his back and Sam was on top and Colby had just enough brainpower to muster _wait, is he…?_ Before there was _wethottight_ on the head of his cock and Sam whimpering after a quick inhale of pain.

“Sam… _shhhhiiit_ , Sam,” Colby’s hands flew forward to grip Sam’s hips because this was _goodgoodgood_ and if Sam didn’t stop then this was going to be over before it started. Sam, it seemed, luckily, was already stopping on his own, as his body fought against the invasion.

“Shit, fuck,” Sam breathed, panting with his eyes closed. “That’s… fuck, that’s way bigger than fingers.”

“Take it easy Sam,” Colby coached, fighting against his own instincts because Sam was clearly in pain, “You don’t have to take everything at once.” He saw a look of determination flash in Sam’s eyes, but didn’t have time head off Sam’s decision as Sam lifted up slightly before pressing all the way down.

They both cried out at the same time. Colby struggled through his immediate urge to fuck up into his friend because Sam’s cry had been primarily one of pain. “Sam… Sam…” The panting of his name was all Colby could manage at the moment, gripping Sam’s hips so tightly he was afraid he might bruise him. Sam opened his eyes to look at Colby, and there were tears leaking down his face. “Goddammit Sam, you didn’t have to do that,” Colby gasped, his stomach clenching as Sam tightened on his cock, not able to full withhold his slight upward hip movement.

Sam chuckled wetly, the laughing causing another tightening of his sphincters. Colby shuddered as Sam retorted. “You were taking too long.”

“I was… dammit Sam,” Colby growled, squeezing Sam’s hips.

Sam readjusted himself on top of Colby, wincing again before moving his hips and, “Oh fuck…” Sam whispered, “Fuck…” He moved up and down maybe an inch, but it was enough to set every nerve in Colby’s dick on _fire_ and he hissed through his teeth, trying desperately not to move because this was Sam, he wasn’t going to hurt Sam.

“Are you okay?” Colby grunted out through clenched teeth.

Sam readjusted again

_fuckhottight_

And winced. “I think so?” He ended it in a question. He lifted up again, pressing himself onto Colby. “It burns but… I think I’m okay…”

When Sam moved again, Colby drew his hips back, thrusting up to meet Sam’s movements. The breath rushed out of both of them in a groan, and Sam head fell forward.

“Was that…?”

“No, do that again,” Sam groaned, moving himself to fuck down onto Colby.

“Fuck, Sam,” Colby breathed, finally letting his body move against Sam’s.

It was rough going at first, with neither of them being back to sync up to the same rhythm. Colby finally grabbed Sam’s hips and pressed them down to meet with his thrusts and the noise that came out of Sam’s mouth was so fucking hot…

Colby flipped them again, grasping Sam’s shoulders pushing him down onto his back. Sam whined as Colby had to pull out to complete the maneuver, but moaned deep and heady when Colby pushed his legs up to slide back in.

Colby’s hand slid up behind Sam’s head, taking a grasp of the hairs there. He smirked softly to himself, thinking about how far they had come from Sam panicking in his arms to this, Colby pressed as far inside his friend as he could go. “Is this okay?” Colby asked, gently scratching through the hairs.

Sam smiled at him, soft and happy, as he looped his arms up around Colby’s neck. “More than okay,” He responded. He wiggled under him. “Move, please?”

Colby nodded, kissing Sam deeply as he drew his hips back and _thrust_.

Colby lost track of time after that. The feel of Sam moving under, against and around him was a kind of drug he decided that he could quickly get addicted to. The little cries Sam made, punched out of him by Colby’s thrusts, were a new sound Colby wanted to hear as often as possible. And the way Sam would look at him, like Colby was everything right and good with the world…

Colby didn’t last too long after that. The build up had been too much, and Colby knew that he couldn’t keep going like this. Sam was gasping, crying out as Colby pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. “Colby, Colby,” Sam whimpered, “I’m gonna cum, bro.”

“Me too Sam, me too,” Colby responded raggedly, tightening his grip on Sam’s hip and closing his eyes because _fuck._ And then Sam arched against the bed, shouting as he came, internal muscles clenching down on Colby’s cock and that’s what did it. Colby had just enough presence of mind to pull out, releasing Sam’s hip to stroke them both through their orgasms as he came on Sam’s stomach. “Fuck,” He swore, having to pause a moment to catch his breath because he was pretty sure that that was hands down the best sex that he had ever had.

Sam was shuddering and whimpering quietly, eyes closed as his hands reached out to pull at Colby, pulling him down towards him. “Dude, lemme…” Colby held back temporarily, because he loved Sam but fuck he was not lying on semen. The only fabric he could find at short notice was Sam’s shirt, hurriedly using it to wipe the fluid away before he tossed it off to the side and flopped down on Sam’s chest.

“Was that my shirt?” Sam accused tiredly, wrapping his arms around Colby.

“Maaaaybe…”

“Dick.” Sam tucked his head into Colby’s shoulder, intertwining their legs.

“Next time I’ll use a towel,” Colby promised. He only had a brief moment to panic that he had insinuated that there would be another time without knowing how Sam felt about this one, because Sam nodded, snuggling closer.

“You’d better,” He tried to threaten, but it came out halfhearted. “You should get off me. I can’t breathe.”

Colby’s sigh of relief came out as a soft laugh, and he rolled off of Sam and pulled his friend into his arms from there. Sam snuggled happily into his chest, making a quiet noise of approval. Colby smiled gently, kissing the top of Sam’s head. Sam tilted his head up for more kisses. When he happily received them, he tucked his head back under Colby’s chin.

“I’m gonna stay here, okay?” Sam said sleepily, really seeming to be making more of a statement than asking a question.

“Okay,” Colby answered, pulling the blankets over both of them.

They were asleep within minutes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue after this.


	6. Epilogue

The next morning at breakfast was… surprising to say the least.

For the first time since they started this whole thing, Sam hadn’t left after their session, and had stayed the night in Colby’s room, curled up against him. Colby decided he liked this new development. The way Sam would nuzzle into his pillow and insist on touching Colby at all times…

Colby found himself smiling affectionately at Sam as he woke up, bleary eyes squinting at him. “What’re you…” Sam started, but then blinked. “Oh yeah.” His cheeks colored and he pressed his face back into the pillow.

Colby’s stomach dropped. Did Sam regret it?

“Colby,” Sam started, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Yeah, Sam?”

Sam looked back up at him, eyes narrowed accusingly. “My ass hurts.”

_What the fuck._ Colby burst out laughing he was so surprised. “I’ve been told that’s what happened after you get fucked,” He snorted.

Sam flopped back into the pillow, groaning, “Fuck you.”

“No, fuck you.”

Sam swatted at him and Colby dodged, still laughing. “Owwwww…” Sam complained, but his tone told Colby he wasn’t really upset about it.

“Maybe next time you let me finger you longer?” Colby teased, grinning at Sam.

“Maybe,” Sam responded, rolling onto his side. He looked to be about to roll onto his back before reconsidering the decision with a wince. “Depends my mood. Last night took too long.”

“Well excuse me for trying not to hurt you,” Colby admonished, chuckling, “Maybe I’ll just have to tape you up properly so you can’t stop me next time.” He threatened playfully.

Sam gasped, lust and arousal flashing across his face and Colby felt Sam’s dick jump from where Sam was pressed against him. An answering pang of arousal danced down Colby’s spine in response and he nodded, “Yup, we’re doing that.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sam leaned in to kiss him, and it was still so new that Colby got distracted from anything resembling coherent thought as he kissed Sam back, winding his hands into Sam’s hair. Sam answered with a groan, pulling them together.  

Colby was just thinking about a round two when his stomach let out the loudest, most undignified gurgle of its life. Sam broke off the kiss, laughing at him now and Colby couldn’t help but join in.

“Food?” Sam asked.

“Food.” Colby agreed.

They stumbled into pajama pants, Sam wincing periodically as the movements pained him. He waved off Colby’s concerned look, and the two headed downstairs.

Corey and Devyn were already in the kitchen. Devyn was cooking pancakes while Corey played on his phone. “Morning,” He called, and Devyn waved as they entered, turning from the stove.

“Pancakes?” She asked, grinning at them both.

“Please,” Colby answered, going into the fridge for orange juice. Sam poured himself a cup of coffee, and Colby noticed that Devyn was watching Sam as he went to sit down. His movements were already ginger, and he couldn’t hide the wince and hiss as he sat on his sore ass.

“Oh my God.” Colby looked to see that Devyn had dropped the spatula, her hands over her mouth. “Corey, they finally did it.”

Corey’s eyes shot wide open and he looked up at Sam and Colby, both of them confused and Sam still trying to get comfortable. “How do you know?” He asked.

“Did what?” Colby asked defensively.

“Look how Sam’s sitting,” Devyn instructed and Sam flushed.

“Uh…” He started but Corey cut him off.

“Well it’s about damn time!” He called, before pausing and saying, “Wait, does that mean I lose?”

“Guys what?”

Devyn appeared to be thinking. “I think Jake bet they already had, and you said it would be at the end of the month so…”

“Dammit!” Corey yelled, crossing his arms and mock glaring at Sam. “Now I owe Aaron twenty bucks.”

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Sam asked, looking as bewildered as Colby felt.

“They were betting on when you guys would finally have sex,” Devyn filled them in helpfully.

Unfortunately, this still didn’t make it make sense to Colby. “Uh…” He started, because _what?!_ “Why were… how did…”

“I mean, you’ve been dating for a few months now and so we figured it would happen eventually,” Devyn shrugged. “They were just betting on when.”

“We…?” Sam looked at Colby, and this was not a conversation they had had, because yes they were, he guessed, in love and they did do all the sexy things together and Elton had even thought they were dating a few weeks ago and…

“Huh,” Colby said, walking over to Sam to ruffle his hair a little. “I guess we _are_ dating… huh?” And Sam just looked so surprised but relieved, but he grinned up at Colby and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“I can’t believe I owe Aaron twenty bucks,” Corey groaned, the pout on his face only relieved when Devyn plopped a big pancake down in front of him. “Thank you, baby.”

Colby just smiled faintly, kissing Sam’s forehead to an “awww…” from Devyn. “Whadaya know?” He sat down at the table and waited for Devyn to bring the pancakes over.

Elton’s words came back to him then. _Or who knows, you could end up with a boyfriend out of the whole thing._

He grinned at Sam, taking his hand. Sam smiled, squeezing back.

_I guess I did._  

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this piece! It's finally done, despite life conspiring against me. 
> 
> Not sure I'll post any more to this fandom. If I do, it won't exist in the same universe as this piece, and will focus more on a bromance than a romance. But that idea hasn't fully fleshed itself out and I won't post it until I know I can finish it. 
> 
> In the mean time, cheers! Thank you for reading!


End file.
